Good life
by Rhya Devil
Summary: AU/que pasa cuando tienes la vida que soñaste, pero quieres continuar tu familia con alguien más... Podría esto llegar a algo mas profundo como el resentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo**

Comenzar una vida en la universidad siempre fue su sueño, desde mudarse hasta conocer nuevas personas que no conocen sus debilidades y las usaras en su contra, por eso desde que tuvo su diploma en las manos hizo la maleta más pequeña del mundo solo con lo necesario y todo el dinero que pudo guardar desde que tuvo oportunidad, corrió hasta la estación del tren y se despidió de todo lo que la atara a su antiguo pueblo.

No más gritos por las noches, donde sus padres peleaban por las cosas más triviales.

No más insultos por parte de sus compañeros.

No más innecesarias lesiones autoinfligidas que le daban confort emocional.

No más Shiena la débil, incrédula o solitaria.

Su universidad se encuentra demasiado lejos de su antigua ciudad como para alguien por mera casualidad la conociera, sus calificaciones siempre fueron buenas por eso entro en su primera opción, como todavía no se encuentra comoda viven en los dormitorios rento un cuarto cerca de la escuela y conseguio un trabajo a medio tiempo en un restaurante para solventar sus gastos, ya que el dinero ahorrado no duraría para siempre. Fue ahí en el trabajo donde conocío a la persona que robaría su corazón, pero a la vez la haría dudar siempre de la palabra "amar".

* * *

-Chitaru puedes darme la orden de la mesa cinco por favor- casi grito shiena del otro lado del mostrador para que la escucharan dentro de la cocina.

-Va saliendo- le devolvió el grito una chica alta de cabello rojizo, que se encontraba preparando unos huevos fritos con tocino.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzaron a trabajar y un mes desde que empezaron sus clases, el ambiente de trabajo era lo mejor que podría pedir en la vida, desde compañeros de trabajo amables y sociables, desde un sueldo que cubría casi por completo sus necesidades básicos, además podría ver casi todos los días a la chica de sus sueños "Chitaru" que era solo dos años mayor que ella y era hija del dueño del establecimiento, no podría pedir más o eso fue lo que penso hasta que una noche .. .

-Shiena-chan quieres que te lleve a casa, ya es noche para que andes sola por las calles- ese día tuvieron más gente de lo normal por lo que era bastante noche cuando salieron por lo que implicaba dejar todo limpio para el día siguiente, aparte había empezado a llover de mera casualidad cuando estaban parados en la salida trasera.

-No es necesario Chitaru aparte no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa- todavía tenia tiempo de tomar el ultimo tren de la noche si se apresuraba a ir y no quería dejar de verla si esta se ausentaba por enfermedad.

-Creo que no lo sabes, pero ese carro que esta frente a la calle es mío- ella no vacilo cuando saco una llave de su bolsa e hizo sonar el carro y las luces, demostrándome que era verdad.

-Si lo pones de ese modo creo que aceptare tu oferta- caminamos hacia el carro gris y condujo hacia el departamento de la chica mas joven, con sus indicaciones específicas en menos de media hora llegaron al lugar, pero no bajo al instante ya que la lluvia se había intensificado en el transcurso del camino por lo que espero un poco.

-Parece que esperaremos un poco, que te parece si nos conocemos mejor- su amable voz y gentil sonrisa fue suficiente para que Shiena sintiera que podría contarle cosas de su vida sin arrepentimiento.

-Me parece una sugerencia excelente, ya que creo que solo sabes que soy estudiante y mi nombre- ese era todo el avance que tenía con la chica.

-Empezare primero para que no te sientas presionada a decir algo que no quieras, soy Chitaru Namatame, tengo veinte años y trabajo con mi padre en su negocio para poder heredarlo cuando llegue el momento- parecían palabras simples, pero en su voz se podría percibir cierta nostalgia.

-Eres admirable Chitaru yo no aprecio a mis padres y cuando pude irme lejos de ellos lo hice-

-Tal vez no todos estamos hechos para aceptar a los demás de una manera adecuada, pero en algún momento esas acciones que hacemos por nuestro bien nos traerán recompensas mayores- mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos, nadie nunca me había hablado de esa manera que sentí que Hemos conocido a la persona más importante para mí.

-Eres sin duda la mejor persona que conozco, gracias por tus palabras- sin pensarlo la abrace y cuando iba soltarla ella me abrazo igual de fuerte.

-Puedes confiar en mí, yo te apoyare de ahora en adelante- después de eso deje su carro y cada uno se fue por su lado.

* * *

Esa primera charla sincera con la pelirroja le abrió paso a más platicas y más acercamiento que se convirtió en una amistad verdaderamente, donde cualquiera de las dos podían apoyarse si lo necesitaban, por su parte Chitaru necesitó muchas veces que Shiena hiciera horas extras con la promesa de que la llevaría a casa por las noches o Shiena necesitó a veces salir temprano por cuestiones de la escuela a lo que Chitaru aceptaba a la primera, era el equilibrio perfecto en sus vidas, algo que no decían a los cuatro vientos pero necesitaban en su interior.

Después de trabajar medio año en el restaurante de ramen del padre de Chitaru, Shiena estaba mas que decidida en confesarle sus sentimientos, si algo salía mal sabía que tendría que seguir con normalidad y seguir con su linda amistad. Ocurrió un día en el cual ya era pasada la media noche y las dos iban en el carro platicando del día tan ocupado que tuvimos después de que uno de los cocineros tuvieron que renunciar por razones personales, después de despedirse y abrir su puerta del lado del copiloto lo hizo.

-Chitaru estoy enamorada de ti por favor acepta mis sentimientos- ese grito causo que a chica al volante abriera sus ojos de sorpresa y su rostro se tiñera de un lindo color rojizo.

Shiena se preparó para escuchar las palabras "lo siento, no puedo" pero esas nunca llegaron, solo escucho como la otra puerta se abría y veia como la pelirroja corría a su lado del carro y la gritaba - También estoy enamorada de ti-poder contener la emoción salto a sus brazos y cayeron al suelo abrazadas.

-Entonces eres ahora mi novia? - pregunto shiena presionando su cara contra el pecho de Chitaru

-Por supuesto que si- grito de nuevo debajo de la otra chica, lo que les gano que los perros de alrededor empezaran a ladrar.

-¿Debería irme para que descanse, mañana tienes clases no? - Para mala suerte de las dos al momento de caer lo hicieron en un charco por lo que se encontraban empapadas y cuando Chitaru dijo esto estaba temblando.

-Si tengo actividades, pero ahora deberías pasar a mi apartamento a que te de un cambio de ropa, estas empapadas por mi culpa- shiena se sentia mal, había obtenido una novia, pero casi al mismo tiempo casi la enferma por ser descuidada. La mayor no protesto y siguió a la castaña a su apartamento, se dirigieron hasta arriba en un edificio modesto, al entrar noto que casi no tenia cosas solo una mesa, dos sillas, dos gastados sillones, una pequeña nevera y estufa.

-Puedes esperar aquí voy a traer algo de ropa- shiena corrió a una habitación al fondo y tan rápido como entro salió de ella con ropa en las manos - Tal vez no te queden a la perfección pero serán de ayuda para que no tengas frio-

-Gracias pequeña, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño o prefieres que me cambie aquí? - una risilla escapo de su boca cuando vio lo roja que se ponía shiena ante la pregunta

-Que tonta soy, claro que puedes pasar al baño, es la puerta al final del pasillo- se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, pero sintio como Chitaru acariciaba su cabeza cuando paso a su lado.

Ya en el baño no tardo mucho en cambiarse de ropa y notar que no era tan pequeña la ropa y le quedaba casi a la medida, ahí también noto que shiena solo tenía una lavadora con secadora pequeña, un espejo en la pared y un sesto de ropa sucia, era como la chica estaría lista para huir en cualquier momento pudiendo dejar todo atrás. Ese pensamiento la asusto, pero al mismo tiempo la hizo consciente del sufrimiento que la castaña tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese extremo y se prometió que la haría feliz. Cuando regreso a la sala de estar tuvo una shiena sentada en un sofá con los ojos cerrados, trato de no hacer ruido cuando se acercaba, pero fallo ya que estornudo e hizo que la chica despertara.

-Tardaste demasiado Chitaru-

-Lo siento, es que soy algo torpe a veces- dijo con una suave voz que relajo a shiena -Creo que es hora de que me vaya para que puedas descansar-

-Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres-

-Apenas hemos comenzado a salir y ya quieres ir en esa dirección, me sorprende- la voz divertida de la chica mayor hizo que shiena deseara que la tierra la tragara.

-Eres una tonta- no digo más y le ofrecí una mano para que la siguiera a su habitación.

Esa noche las dos solo se tomará de la mano y abrazaron mientras confesaban el momento exacto de cuando empezar a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Chitaru le diría que estaba fascinada cuando la vio defensor a un niño fuera del restaurante de otros mayores que lo molestaban y al mismo tiempo le daba una paleta y palabras que no podía escuchar desde la cocina pero que imaginaba que serian reconfortantes para una situación así, por otro lado lo pequeña que se veia desde la cocina, eso era un punto a favor ya que la atraía inconscientemente.

Shiena por su lado menciono la vez que la había visto por las noches preparar todo para el día siguiente, lo buena que era con los demás cocineros y camareros y no se doblegaba ante la presión de preparar comida y coordinar a los demás; y lo amable que era por dar a fuera del restaurante lo que sobraba a las personas que lo necesitaran, la castaña nunca había conocido a alguien así en su vida y se enorgullecía de esa persona ahora fue parte de su vida, pero como su novia.

* * *

La emoción de tener a alguien que la apoyara llenaba a shiena de felicidad que demostraba en la escuela, con su grupo de amigos y en el trabajo donde podía ver a esa persona. Los demás trabajadores se dieron cuenta de su romance cuando por accidente Chitaru llamo a shiena "pequeña lindura" delante de todos y aunque al principio resultó incomodo todo volvio a la normalidad cuando notaron que nada había cambiado y qué seguían haciendo un trabajo ejemplar, digno de ellas.

-Chitaru podría ayudarme a llevar estas cajas a la bodega- la castaña apenas y podría caminar con tres cajas en sus pequeños brazos

-Si- rápidamente tomo las dos de arriba y camino delante de ella -Porque estas cargando esto tú, deberías haberte ido hace media hora a casa- no es que estuviera molesta con ella pero preferiría que shiena no caminara por la noche sola y le mandara mensajes desde la comodidad de su casa.

-Perdón es que Haruki tenia que ir por su hermana a la estación y yo me ofreció hacer lo que le faltaba- no era de extrañar que ayudara a sus compañeros y más si era esa chica que podría decir que era una de sus mejores amigas desde que la conoció mejor.

-Pequeña eres una persona demasiado amable, eso me gusta- después de dejar las cajas en la bodega shiena estaba por irse cuando vio a Chitaru correr junto a ella posando un brazo en su hombro.

-Vámonos, te llevare a casa y si quieres puedo quedarme a hacerte compañía-

No es que no se hubieran besado o tomado las manos en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando lo hacían en su casa la llenaba una sensación de deseo hacia su novia, quería llegar más lejos pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Chitaru si ella se sentia igual, pero ese día solo paso lo que sus instintos deseaban en los más profundo.

-Estas segura shiena? - pregunto cuando se encontraba arriba de ella.

-Si, solo se gentil es mi primera vez- cuando termino la acerco a ella para perderse en un pasional beso.

Sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, la cabecera de la cama golpeaba la pared, los jadeos llenaban la habitación y sus nombres eran dichos con tal pasión que pensaron que era lo más hermoso que alguna vez escucharon. La noche parecía no tener fin, se querían y se tenían, nada podría salir mal y si pasaba podrían resolverlo juntos.

Cuando Chitaru despertó por la mañana shiena estaba abrazando su torso y tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, eso le recordo la noche anterior y que había sido para ella su primera vez de la misma manera que la de su novia, no podría estar más feliz.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que las chicas empezaron su vida sexual, la pasión las llevo a que Chitaru viviera prácticamente con Shiena todas las noches, no pudieron estar más de dos días lejos la una de la otra, sin ese amor tan desenfrenado que se daban, pero un día las cosas dieron un salto cuando shiena se levanta de la cama corriendo y con ganas de vomitar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: embarazada ...? **

**Creo que todos sabemos que personaje se incluirá en este capítulo y será la nueva cocinera.**

* * *

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico? - Chitaru estaba en esos momentos sujetando el cabello de Shiena, en su espalda ya que estaba vomitando a primera hora de la mañana.

-No hace falta tal vez algo me cayo mal en la cena- fue la pobre escusa que pudo decir la morena a su novia, pero sabía que esos vómitos por la mañana significaban algo, pero no quería alarmarla por el momento sin estar segura.

-De acuerdo, alístate para que te lleve a la escuela, mientras yo hago el almuerzo- deposito un beso en la cabeza de shiena y salió del baño.

\- "Debo hablar con alguien sobre esto o yo volveré loca" - enjuago su boca, se vio en el espejo y suspiro, saliendo del baño y concentrada en seguir con su rutina.

* * *

-¡Cómo que estas embarazadas? - si no hubieran estado en el departamento de la amiga de shiena con ese grito tendrían la atención de mucha gente a su alrededor.

-Ssshhhh podría no decirlo de ese modo, maldición Suzu- la castaña maldijo el momento en que podría contarle a Suzu, ella no tenia impedimentos para decir lo que pensaba y no le importaba avergonzar a las personas.

-Bueno, primero que nada, dime como es que estas tan seguro de lo que me acabas de decir- nos toman el té que tienen enfrente y shiena se enfrentan a contarle.

**Escena retrospectiva**

Había pasado una semana desde que Chitaru la vio vomitando por la mañana, los días siguientes shiena había dicho que tenía un trabajo importante por hacer por eso, en esa semana iba a quedarse con su amiga Suzu, a lo que su novia acepto de buena manera y acepto solo verla en el trabajo.

Pero claramente eso era mentira, estaba debatiendo ella misma en verificar sus sospechas o no, estar embarazada conlleva muchas dudas, cuidados, esfuerzo, dinero y el apoyo de la otra parte, sabia que Chitaru era una persona magnífica, pero ¿estaban listas para tener un bebe? ...

No estaba ya lo suficientemente ocupado con el negocio de su familia como para agregar una carga más, o más aún Shiena aún estaba estudiando, era una chica de 19 años que apenas y sabía lo indispensable para sobrevivir, ¿podría también con un hijo? ... Claro que no lo sabía.

Después de reflexionar mucho y llegar a la conclusión de que ella no sabría la respuesta correcta acudió al médico más cercano, y el realizo una prueba de embarazo que resultó, POSITIVA.

Fue ahi cuando sintio que su mas fuerte temor se hacia presente, que su futuro hijo, pasara lo mismo que ella y eso rompía su cabeza de distintas maneras.

**Fin del flashback**

**-** Parece que ya no dudas de esto- unas hojas en las manos que eran los resultados de la prueba

-No se como le voy a decir a chitaru sobre esto, no quiero que se sienta responsable a estar conmigo solo por esto- no podia contener mas las lagrimas, asi que las dejo fluir, todas hasta que se acabaron.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo pero mientras más rápido le cuentes, puedes obtener las respuestas que buscar y asi llegar a una decisión que corresponda a ambas- Shiena podria jurar en ese momento que suzu era la persona más sabia de todos los tiempos.

-Lo hare, gracias por escucharme aunque sigo sin entender como es que no tienes novia siendo asi como eres- su amiga peliazul hasta hace poco andaba tras una chica que simplemente era dificil y se alejo.

-No se de lo que hablas, ahora vete y habla con Chitaru-

.

Camine lo mas rápido que pude dirigiéndose al restaurante que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Suzu, llenarme de valor fue algo que no hacia desde hace tiempo, ahora me siento feliz y más con la expectativa de Chitaru se sintiera igual, podría tener una vida feliz y un bebe con ella ...

Cuando llegue al local la busque en la cocina pero habia salido a compra suministros que habían agotado así que decidí esperarla.

Camine hacia la parte de atras del local para despejarme y pensar más cuando la vi ... un largo cabello morado, ojos verdes profundos y brillantes, delante de mi espera a que dijera algo.

-Quien eres? - fue lo único que salio de mi boca

-Yo soy la nueva cocinera, y tu eres? - Dijo con una sonrisa que derritió mi corazón.

-Shie-na, trabajo aqui medio tiempo- ni con Chitaru me habia puesto tan nervioso en nuestro primer encuentro.

-Sera un placer trabajar contigo, si me permite debo volver- hice una rápida reverencia y paso al lado mio.

No era verdad, mi corazon no sintio un vuelco cuando la mire y me miro, verdad? Yo ya tengo alguien que me ama mas que nada y vamos a tener un bebe, eso un bebe debo decirlo ya.

No paso mas de media hora cuando vi a Chitaru llegar en su carro, salio corriendo cuando me vio, abrazo muy fuerte y con tanto cariño que mis lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo.

-¿Que pasa te lastime? - su mirada era desconcertada esperando una respuesta

-No, hay algo que debes saber Chitaru ... estoy, bueno estamos embarazadas, se que puede ser un shock para ti pero, te necesito- en esas palabras que dije no la vi a los ojos, hasta que sentí que levantaba mi barbilla .

-Es en serio? Shiena- estaba conteniendo lagrimas, fue ahi cuando vi que ella estaba conmigo pase lo que pase.

-SIII es verdad amor- despues de eso estuvimos abrazadas bastante tiempo y dándonos besos fugaces entre los abrazos. Hasta que se separó de mi y comenzó a hablar muy rápido.

-Soy tan feliz, debo pensar muchas cosas, debemos vivir juntas, debes seguir estudiando, yo puedo trabajar más duro, todo será perfecto- con esa forma de hablar y casi murmurando no entendí casi nada, solo que estariamos bien.

* * *

Paso otro mes, finalmente habíamos ido al médico las dos juntas y verifico que había estado en óptimas condiciones, también conseguimos junto a Chitaru un apartamento lo suficientemente grande y en medio del trabajo y la escuela, aunque todavía no había estado acostumbrado a todos en el trabajo lo supieran ya, hablando con la chica nueva me dijo su nombre en el trascurso de los días "Takechi Otoya" con la misma edad de Chitaru, se acoplo bastante rápido al ritmo del restaurante y se volvió muy cerca de Haruki, las dos Muy a menudo salian por copas después del trabajo y algunas veces las acompañantes Chitaru, diciendo que eran muy buenas amigas suyas.

Por mi parte me limite a no hablar mucho con ella, no quería charlas incomodas o que pareciera otra cosa, también decidir terminar mi carrera en la universidad en línea para poder trabajar el tiempo completo la mayoría de los días nacimiento del bebe podría tener tiempo y pausarla sin problemas, pero eso no evito que un día algo mas pasara.

-¿Estas triste, Shiena-chan? - esa voz proveniente de detras mio, era ella estaba con esa tonta sonrisa y con su uniforme de cocina, viéndome como siempre lo hacia.

-Takechi no se de que hablas, no deberías estar adentro en la cocina? -

-Estoy en mi descanso para comer, ¿quieres acompañarme? - me mostró una bolsa y puso una carita de cachorro que no vi venir

-Solo por hoy, los demás días ve con Haruki- fuimos hacia la parte de arriba del local donde se encuentran los casilleros y unas mesas para los empleados.

-Perfecto empecemos, toma esto lo prepare for ti especialmente- dio una bolsa que tenia dentro de Ramen instantáneo y unas papas fritas, casi llore de felicidad al verlos Chitaru no dejaba que comiera eso desde que supo lo del bebé -Estas sorprendida? verdad? - y ahi iba de nuevo con esa sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara.

-Como lo supiste-

-Se lo pregunte a Haruki, me dijo que antes comías mucho de esto así que pensé que seria algo bueno que lo comieras- seguía mirándome pero comiendo su pasta, era bueno que tenía su uniforme porque realmente se estaba ensuciando.

-Demonios Takechi ten cuidado con tu comida- sin pensarlo me puse a su lado y comencé a limpiarla -Pareces una niña pequeña- cuando termine de limpiar la vi y estaba tan roja como un tomate - Sigamos comiendo-

-Si ... y que te parece si vamos por unos tragos al salir del trabajo? -

-No puedo, sabes .. estoy embarazada y salgo con Chitaru-

-Yo se eso, Chitaru me lo dijo y Haruki de igual manera, pero quiero conocerte me pareces interesante, aparte eres muy bonita- creo que no quiso decir lo ultimo porque inmediatamente se puso de pie -He terminado gracias por comer conmigo, dame una respuesta más tarde, si?

Me dejo muy pensativa, parecia que solo queria llevarse con todos de una manera especial, me dio la impresion de que parecia ¿solitaria? Como yo en el pasado...

No se que pasara si me acerco a ella...

* * *

**Realmente me encanta Otoya y Shiena, ambas pueden cambiar para algo mejor, pero creo que Chitaru tendrá el corazón roto.**


	3. capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Bar**

**Como están? espero que bien yo me encuentro en cuarentena, así que espero sacar más capítulos de esta historia, esperenlos y me gustaría que comentaran que creen que pase con esta historia ¿que esperan?**

* * *

El día más rápido de lo que imagina ahora me encuentro terminando mis deberes para poder irme, o mejor dicho irnos.

-Vamos Shiena-chan debemos irnos para que no se haga muy noche- grito Takechi desde la puerta trasera.

-En seguido salgo, espera un momento debo hablar con Chitaru- tomé mi bolso y yo dirigiéndome a la cocina ya que esa noche le tocaba a Chitaru y Haruki hacer preparaciones para el día siguiente.

-Me voy yendo con Takechi-san, no te preocupes no iré a casa muy noche y mandare mensaje, vale-

-Estoy de acuerdo, solo cuídate mucho y no bebas de más ya que no puedes hacerlo de todos modos- la abrazo y le dio unos tiernos besos en el frente y los labios, Shiena camino rumbo a la salido y volteo para despedirse a la distancia .

-¿En serio esta bien que la dejaras ir con Otoya? - Haruki pregunto ya que había visto como por la tarde hablaban y comentaban sobre salir y tomar unos tragos, a lo que Chitaru no puso resistencia y acepto a la primera.

-Por supuesto, quiero que se lleven bien, también se que Otoya puede cuidarla y no tratara de hacer nada, se algo sobre ella que me da esa seguridad- esas palabras solo preocuparon más a Haruki, pero no puedo hacer nada solo esperar que no sucediera nada.

...

-Perdona que tengamos que caminar tener un carro es algo costoso- digo la chica de cabello púrpura, habían salido del restaurante para dirigirse a la zona de bares de la ciudad, Shiena iba sorpresivamente callada en el camino solo la observaba de reojo que me miraba por momentos, no la culpo - ¿A qué lugar quieres entrar? - Ya se encontraban enfrente de varios locales.

-A este, esta un poco vacío y no hay tanto ruido- camine rápidamente, aunque creo que fue muy rápido porque sentí como tomaba mi mano por atrás.

-Tranquila el lugar no se va a ir a ningún lado- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada acogedora y esa sonrisa encantadora, volví mi mirada adelante y caminé más despacio.

-Lo vez no había porque apresurarnos jaja- el sitio era como una taberna con mesas y una barra, música relajante e iluminación perfecta para una cita. Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo por sugerencia de Shiena.

-Takechi-san no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada estoy aquí porque Chitaru lo determinado y digo que eres una buena persona, pero no espero ser tan íntimo contigo- fue lo mejor que pude decir ya que entre un poco en pánico porque sus hermosos ojos no despegaban la vista de mí.

-Realmente eres obstinada Shiena-chan, pero eso me gusta eres de las personas que saben lo que hacen y tratan de no herir a la gente, por eso quería saber más sobre tu vida- cruce de brazos para que pareciera realmente honesta con mis palabras , ella tenia algo que ya había visto tiempo atrás, no quería perder lo mismo dos veces, aunque no podría tenerlo por completo.

-No digas cosas como esas haces que me ruborice- graba mi cara tan pronto termino de hablar, no puedo creer lo directa que es ella, definitivamente mi bebe no debe acercarse a esta loca.

-Simplemente es la verdad, perdona eso jeje ahora ordena lo que quieras yo invito, pero sin duda debes tomar una cerveza sin excepción te aseguro que no pasara nada malo-

-Acaso eres doctora y no lo sé aun? Pero esta bien tomare solo un vaso- como puede ponerme de su lado tan fácilmente.

El tiempo paso volando con la plática que tenían, más bien lo que contaba Takechi a Shiena, ya que esta solo responde a las cosas con breves comentarios o no tenía nada, por lo que estaba escuchando de los trabajos anteriores de la chica mas grande, como siempre pensaban que era una persona difícil pero con el tiempo la llegaban a querer y como incontables veces las chicas se le declaraban en el trabajo a lo que ella tenia que decir que tenia a alguien esperando por ella en casa. Cosas triviales o pequeñas anécdotas que sacaban una sonrisa interior a la morena, ya que no quería darle un sentido a lo que estaba divirtiendo.

\- ¿Espera un momento acabas de decir que alguien te espera en casa? - como no reaccione antes con esa bomba.

-Apenas te das cuenta de que lo mencione- una sonrisa más grande se extendió por su cara al ver a Shiena muy sorprendida y algo pálida ante eso -Pero fue en el pasado, no te preocupes ahora no hay nadie, simplemente desapareció con el tiempo Como todas las demás personas o cosas que están en mi vida, -ella tenia la misma sonrisa, pero hablaba con un tono muy bajo y no miro a Shiena cuando digo eso, solo estaba viendo hacia la barra del local.

-No era mi intención recordando cosas dolorosas, disculpa- maldición acaso todos tienen un pasado doloroso - Creo que debemos irnos, se esta haciendo algo tarde-

-Si esta bien solo deja que vaya y pague la cuenta- me levante y cuando pase al lado de shiena acaricie su cabeza, que esponjosa y suave es -No tardo-

Cuando estaba pagando la cuenta nota por el rabillo del ojo veo como dos tipos se acercaban a Shiena-chan e intentaban hablar con ella pero supuse que solo tal vez los conocía, pero eso es borro de mi mente cuando uno tomo su muñeca e insiste en que los acompañara de una manera muy ruda casi a gritos; fue ahí cuando camine lo más rápido que pude a ella y empuje al sujeto que intenta llevársela, en ese punto Shiena se levanto y yo abrazo impidiendo que les hiciera algo más a esos bastardos. Se alejaron muy rápido al verme actuar de esa manera, pero lo que más solicitó mi atención fue un pequeño temblor que venia de Shiena, el abrazo para que pudiera tranquilizarse.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para protegerte-

-Gracias, tenia mucho miedo- se aferro mas a mi torso y solo se di ante ese acto.

* * *

-Vamos a caminar un poco más rápido si? Si llegas a casa demasiado tarde Chitaru va a matarme o peor aún va a hacer que limpie los baños del local- esos baños siempre eran un desastre por los niños que entraban en ellos, yo me había salvado de limpiarlos por ser parte de la cocina, pero eso podría cambiar.

-Sabes que tengo un bebe en la panza cierto? Debo tener calma con las caminatas nocturnas, pueden ser beneficiosas, pero no cuando llevamos mas de media hora caminando-

-No es culpa mía que no encuentra taxis, aparte vives mas lejos de lo que me dijiste, a este paso llegaremos más rápido a mi apartamento que al tuyo- "o dios mío eso es muy rápido" -No es lo que piensas, solo salió de mi boca

-No seria mala idea ir ahí, no estoy insinuando nada, podría mandarle un mensaje a Chitaru para que vaya por mi idea de conocer dónde vivía Takechi me pareció tentadora, así que debia aprovechar.

-Cla ... ro vamos es por aquí- mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido se va ¿verdad?

"Y ahí estaba yo con Shiena, la chica de los hermosos cafés ojos, sonrisa ligera que te hipnotiza, largo cabello castaño y anteojos rojos que hace que resalte su piel pálida; parados en la entrada de mi apartamento, yo temblando por lo que podría pensar en mí, probablemente con Chitaru vivía en un super apartamento lujoso con todo lo que quisiera, "yo" que puedo ofrecerle tal vez nada digno por eso esta bien que la gente se aleje de mi pasado un tiempo ".

-Takechi estas bien? - y ahí volvía a la realidad.

-Por supuesto- metí la llave y la deje entrar -Adelante-

-Wouu que bonito lugar- no podría contener mi asombro al ver un lugar tan bien cuidado y ordenado

-Hablas en serio, mira bien es muy pequeño y apenas tengo lo básico para vivir de una manera adecuada- demonios no debió a ver venir, en este punto ya estaba triste.

-De que hablas así era mi apartamento también, solo que desde que me mudé con Chitaru es un poco más grande, pero que sea pequeño de esta manera es más acogedor no lo crees - "extraño la sensación cálida que da un lugar pequeño, donde solo pueden acceder las personas que crees que no te dañaran "

-Parece que estas cansada recuéstate en el sofá y yo le marcare a Chitaru, puedes confiar en mi, tomar una manta que estaba en una silla y se la ofrecí, me aleje un poco para marcar.

"Hola Chitaru"

"¿Dónde están? Ya es muy tarde"

"Lo sé, lo siento podría venir por Shiena, ahora estamos en mi apartamento, ya sé canso de caminar y considerar que hiciéramos escalar aquí para que pudieras recogerla"

"Sigo en el trabajo con Haruki, ¿podría quedarse contigo solo por hoy? Pero no intentes nada raro, **confió en ti** "

"Claro, estaremos mañana temprano en el trabajo, hasta mañana"

"Adiós"

Eso fue por mucho la conversación más incómoda que tuve, maldición soy muy afortunada; parece que estas durmiendo creo que tendré que cargar para que duermas cómoda en mi cama.

-Shiena, voy a levantarte- tomo en mis brazos, era sorpresivamente liviana casi me daban ganas de que durmieras de esa forma en mis brazos, coloque en la cama y la cinta con la manta -Listo ahora puedes dormir, te despertare temprano descansando - Sabía que estaba escuchando ya que estaba acomodando y diciendo algo que no pude escuchar bien.

-Puedes dormir aquí, podemos estar cómodas las dos- su voz somnolienta hizo que me llenara de felicidad, claro que dormiría ahí. Me acomode en la cama con calma y dándole la espalda, esto era lo mejor y me dejé llevar por el cansancio.

"" "

\- "Me siento muy cálida, hace tiempo que me siento tan bien por las mañanas, los brazos a mi alrededor si son grandes y cómodos" - espera espera ... esto es muy raro.

Cuando me despierto por completo apenas y puedo ver por la ventana del cuarto los rayos del sol iluminar un poco, trato de moverme pero es muy difícil esos brazos en serio no me quieren soltar es como si no quisieran que me fuera nunca y cuando por fin logro voltearme para pedirme que suelte la veo; Takechi es hermosa, su larga cabellera púrpura la hace ver tan adulta y sexy, su piel un poco pálida le hace juego y aunque esta noche no puede dejar de pensar en sus ojos de ese color único que hacen que cualquiera quiera verlos en todo momento y su pijama tan fuera de lugar con su apariencia (unos shorts negros y playera gris) me hace sonreír.

Como alguien como yo puedo conocer personas tan buenas y rotas, que esperan amor y comprensión.

-Yo seré alguien en que puedas confiar, perdón por juzgado mal no tienes malas intenciones- le susurré para tratar de que se despertara y sentí que se aflojaba el agarre de los brazos.

-Gracias Shiena-chan, pero hay que dormir un poco más es demasiado temprano aun-

-Claro que no, debo irme tengo que ir a una casa antes de ir al trabajo-

-Anoche le dije a Chitaru que la deberíamos en el local, no hay de qué preocuparse- volvió a recostarse y me jalo otra vez a sus brazos en la cama.

-Eres de lo peor Takechi, aunque no diré nada más- cerré mis ojos y volvimos a dormir.

* * *

-Vamos cuéntame que hiciste te juro que no diré nada- Haruki estaba alrededor de Otoya en la hora de comer

-Sabes que no hice nada, Shiena-chan esta con Chitaru yo respeto eso- dijo tratando de cortar la conversación, pero la pelirroja era muy insistente que hizo que perdiera la cordura

-De acuerdo solo dormimos en la misma cama y ya punto final, demonios deja que disfrute mi comida- esa comida la había preparado Shiena por la mañana y quería saborear todo lo que podría.

-¿Qué? Acaso quieres morir, sabes que eso se puede malinterpretar, si eres una suicida, eso me agrada debemos ir por chicas a ver si así dejas a Shiena, aparte ella será mamá no lo olvides- realmente no quería decir lo último, pero no quería que se ilusionara con ella, no después de que Chitaru le dijera algo la noche pasada.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza sabes, ya volvas a trabajar- no quería escuchar lo que ya sabías.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Billetes dorados**

* Pasado

-Más rápido ... aaa ... aaa- los jadeos eran la única que se escuchaba en esa oscura habitación.

-Ya casi ... iii- respondiendo una chica que trabajaba en la parte de debajo de otra linda chica, era la que lo hacía más le gustaba hacer.

-Eres una experta en la cama lo sabias-

-Claro que lo sé, si no lo fuera no estarías conmigo y aparte soy muy buena cocinera llena los principales requisitos para una buena relación- la tranquila voz se escuchaba muy feliz en esos momentos.

.

.

Noches como esas eran una rutina en la vida de esas dos chicas, habían conocido tiempo atrás en una reunión aburrida de negocios donde tenían que asistir con sus padres por razones financieras y para mantener las apariencias, esa era el caso de Takechi Otoya su relación familiar no era la más sana del mundo, ella más bien odiaba a su padre por tener incontables amantes de las cuales todos sabían contactando a su madre, que después de enterarse de todo no daba la cara fuera de su casa solamente en eventos como el de esa noche y ella tuvo que seguir asistiendo a la preparación con las hijas de esos amantes, algo que hizo que su rendimiento escolar y odio estuvieran fuera de control.

En esa fiesta en particular había muchas jóvenes señoritas empresarias que eran el orgullo de sus respectivas familias y ahí estaba donde la vio.

La que llamo su atención era una esbelta chica aparentemente refinada, de un bonito cabello, ojos a la altura de ella y una fina sonrisa que capturaba corazones salvajes.

Los momentos felices suelen ser inolvidables y eso era lo que causaba más dolor en el corazón de Takechi.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo los sueños de los momentos felices, últimamente la despertaban por la madrugada e impedían que pudieran descansar en paz.

\- "Voy a morir si no duermo bien, aparte el trabajo en esta época del año es muy pesado" - rodaba por su cama sintiendo mucha presión en ella - "Tal vez debería regresar a la casa" - se levanto de la cama y se paro frente al espejo que tenia junto a la puerta, se miro un momento y sin previo aviso, se abofeteo dejado una marca muy roja en su mejilla izquierda - "NO VOLVERAS AHÍ NUNCA" - grito y callo sobre sus rodillas devuelven a gritar - " NUNCA LOS PERDONARE "-" Paso un rato ahí tirada hasta que se puso de pie y camino a la sala y se tumbo en el sillón - "Necesito un trago y polvos mágicos" - y ahí estaba de nuevo cayendo en el pozo.

* * *

-Largo de aquí, si no tienes dinero no puedo ayudarte-amenazaba una chica peli plateada con una discreta navaja y así hacia correr a dos pequeños hombrecillos.

-No solías dar algunas veces y cobrar de otra manera? - Comenzó a reír Takechi después de decir eso y se gano una molesta mirada de parte de la chica.

-Solo cuando son lindas chicas, así como tu- acerco lo suficiente a la peli morada y tomo su barbilla y estuvo a centímetros de besarla, pero se detuvo -Pero no eres mi tipo de jeje así que Otoya cuanto tiempo sin verte sonrió de una manera linda y se recargo de la pared más cerca y comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo.

-Demasiado tiempo Shinya, pero siempre regreso a ti, eres la salvación de mi vida.

-Tu no eres como todos los demás bastardos que viene seguido, dime que harás con tanto- esa siempre era una pregunta estúpida que hizo, claro que sabía que tenían tanto y más Takechi, saco de una bolsa dentro de su larga sudadera una bolsa de papel que tenia en su interior mínimo 20 paquetitos y se los dio, los guardo en su bolsa de su chamarra.

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes perder el tiempo ¿quieres venir conmigo? Yo pondré el alcohol y demás cosas- una sonrisa coqueta ilumino su rostro.

-Claro que iré solo que festejemos en tu departamento el mío esta un poco invadido estos días- caminaron alejándose del callejón oscuro donde se encuentraban y entraron en la calle principal de la ciudad.

-No tienes que trabajar mañana por la mañana? -

-No, mañana es jueves el día libre de todos ustedes que no abrimos el restaurante-

-Wooou que elegante lugar jaja oye que pasa contigo te vez distinta? - desde que empezaron a caminar noto que Takechi volteaba a todas las partes y se moveron desanimada.

-Solo no he dormido bien y yo matan los malos sueños- tocaba su cabeza con desesperación.

-De nuevo estas pensando en ella no? - maldición esto va a estar feo -Se de que hablas, pero ya déjala ir ya pasaron mas de tres años y cremé no va volver contigo, la vi hace un mes- así ganaba una mirada de asombro de su amiga.

-Donde la viste? ¿Que estaba haciendo? ... como esta? - la última pregunta considerada ser la única que quería saber.

-Como siempre malditamente bien y arrogante como la conocemos, nunca entendí como estaban juntas- comenzamos a hacer memoria de los viejos tiempos para tener más clara la mente, pero no grabé como comenzamos todo.

-Tampoco entiendo como sigues en este negocio si eres rica y estas comprometida con una linda chica- su chica realmente era muy linda y poderoso en los negocios.

-Este negocio es más fácil de llevar que estar siempre en las reuniones lo sabes, aparte tú también eres rica no sé porque estás aquí viviendo de esta manera, sabes todo sería más fácil si la olvidaras no te merece, y se pasea por todos los lugares costosos alardeando su compromiso- realmente no le gustaba como estaba tenido su vida Takechi, pero no podía hacer nada, intento de todo pero nunca funcionó.

-Grandioso, espero que le vaya bien-

Seguimos caminando, pero sin hablar el ambiente se había tornado sombrío, ninguno quería sacar más cosas de las últimas duraciones más. Cuando de repente Otoya sintio que alguien le tapaba los ojos y le susurraba -Te tengo alza las manos y pide perdón- para después empezar a reír y empujar a la persona

-Eres afortunada de que no te pateara Haruki- la saludaba con la mano para presentarla con su acompañante que solo vio lo sucedido -Ella es mi amiga de la infancia Bamba Shinya se dedica al comercio.

-Hola yo soy Sagae Haruki, trabajo con Takechi en un restaurante- con su típica sonrisa le daba la mano.

-Encantada, porque no me dijiste que trabaja con una chica tan linda- declarando mientras posaba su brazo sobre sus hombros -Deberíamos ir por algo de tomar y conocernos mejor-

-Alto ahí, tu ya tienes planos conmigo y también estas comprometida, olvídalo- tomo a Haruki de un brazo y la jalo detrás de ella -No dejes que se te acerque mucho jaja puede ser muy imprudente-

-Como tu con Shiena cuando la invitaste a tomar hace un mes-

-¿Quién es esa Shiena de la que hablan? - grito la peli plateada que iba detrás de ellas

-Una compañera de trabajo, que es la novia de la hija del dueño y esta embarazada- tranquilamente dijo Haruki sin saber que había desatado algo que era difícil de controlar.

-¿What? Hablas en serio? Maldicion por eso estas rara Otoya, debiste decírmelo-

-Sabes no entiendo nada de esto así que me voy, nos vemos en el trabajo y un gusto conocerte- se alejó rápido y perdiéndose en la multitud.

-Vamos de una maltita vez a casa Shinya- no era lo que esperaba ni lo que quería, pero era lo que tenía en esos momentos.

* * *

En un departamento desde temprano se escuchaba como tarareaba una canción una peli roja mientras cocinaba el desayuno para ella y su novia, sin olvidar a su bebe que cada día daba más señales de vida y como no darlas si ya tenia mas de cinco meses y todo iba avanzando a la perfección, su vida no podría ser más perfecta. Aunque solo había un pequeño detalle que había olvidado por completo, no le había dicho a su papá sobre el embarazo, todo ese tema era algo complicado ya que su mamá había fallecido junto a su hermano al nacer y desde entonces su padre no viocon buenos ojos esos temas, pero con el tiempo se lo diría y era una ventaja que no se encuentra en el país es esos momentos, con todo eso dejado de lado termino de cocinar y se dispuso un despertar a su pequeña.

Camino lo mas silencioso que pudo y se detuvo junto a la cama al ver la cara dormida de Shiena, era tan adorable y su cabello tan esponjoso y desordenado como siempre.

-Shie ... na ... despierta, el desayuno está listo- dijo lo mas bajo que pudo y movió uno de sus hombros, algo que no funcionó así que se agacho y puso sus labios con los de ella, que hizo que empezara a abrir los ojos y tomara su cara entre sus manos.

-Así hijo las mañanas perfectas amor- le devolvió el beso más profundamente haciendo que Chitaru se vio afectado por poner sus manos en la cama para poder sostenerse, tuvo que separarse porque si no el desayuno enfriaría.

-Podemos seguir con esto después ahora es hora de que desayunes, debes cuidar ese lindo bebe nuestro- la ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminaron a la cocina.

El desayuno era tranquilo como siempre, se pasaban hablando del trabajo y de las tareas que Shiena recibía cada semana para poder acreditar sus materias de la universidad, y como cada día la morena empezaba un sentimiento más y más cansada por el embarazo. Chitaru había tratado de que se quedara en casa esas veces, pero Shiena era obstinada y se negaba a eso, aun cuando ya varias veces se quedaba dormida en las sillas de descanso y tenía que ser Chitaru con Haruki o Takechi quien la cargaran al auto para posteriormente ir a casa, eso realmente le dio risa a la peli roja y que no podría evitar querer cuidar a su hijo y Shiena.

Ese día en particular no tuvo más cosas que hacer por lo que optaron en salir a caminar y dar un pequeño paseo por la plaza y todo el estado de maravilla de no ser porque las vieron a ellas.

.

.

El alboroto se escuchaba en todo el sitio y los rastros de sangre eran visibles en el piso, las personas que estaban viendo aquel desconcertante pelea o los que solo pasaban quedaban impresionados por tal hecho y no era de extrañar ya que veían ocho sujetos en el suelo suplicando para que dejaran de golpearlos, ¿quiénes eran los culpables? Claro esta que Takechi y Shinya, estaban golpeadas, pero nada grave solo unos cuantos cortes que parecían de navaja en sus cuerpos y uno que otro ojo morado y labios partidos.

-No vuelvas aquí si quieren vivir desgraciados- pateaba Shinya a los que iban levantando y saliendo corriendo.

-Esto no podría ser peor vámonos antes de que lleguen las policías hacer preguntar-

Se alejaron de la gente que las rodeaba y murmuraba a su paso, hasta que escucho como alguien la llama por la espalda y se congela al escuchar esa voz.

-Otoya ¿qué paso ahí? - una preocupada Chitaru preguntaba acompañada -Estas bien? - no era normal para ella verla es ese estado, sabia que su pasado era algo oscuro, pero no tanto para tener peleas a la mitad del día rodeada de gente, sintio como Shiena apretaba su mano y la observaba -Acompáñanos-

-No es necesario Chitaru estamos bien, no es buen momento para esto-

-Vas a ir con nosotras y punto Takechi, no era una pregunta era una orden- grita la pequeña castaña y las tres se quedarán boqui abiertas por esa acción arrepentida.

-Takechi te dejo en buenas manos, yo voy por otro lado debo hacer más entregas, adiós, señoritas- comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo de repente -Pequeña castaña acaso estas embarazada? -

-¿Si porque? - Ante eso Chitaru se puso delante de ella tratando de protegerla y para su sorpresa Takechi hizo lo mismo.

-Solo curiosidad, cuídate, Otoya, nos vemos- y con eso dicho de alejo a paso rápido de ellas.

-¿Quién era ella Takechi y porque estabas peleando? -

-Nada de lo que deban preocuparse- y ahí estaba de nuevo fingiendo ser feliz y una persona tranquila, aunque no era tan fácil en esos momentos, los polvos mágicos todavía tienen algunos efectos en ella por lo que no estarían más con ellas en ese momento -Si me disculpan debo ir a mi departamento y limpiar mis heridas, nos vemos- antes de que podamos tener la oportunidad de escapar las dos mujeres que tomaré de ambos brazos.

-Nuestra casa ahora- y con eso se la lucha sin más.

* * *

-Wooou seguras que viven aquí- el lugar era enorme todo un departamento para una familia, con sala, cocina y veían unas habitaciones y tal vez la otra puerta tendría el baño, si la gente piensa demasiado en el futuro.

-No es la gran cosa, toma asiento en la sala mientras voy por el botiquín para tus heridas- la poderosa voz de Chitaru parecía "enojada"?

-Recibido, Shiena-chan como te sientes? Casi no hemos hablado en el trabajo desde que salimos por los tragos- Shiena esta sentada enfrente de ella en el otro sofá, examinando con una mirada de desaprobación. -Acaso luzco tan mal para que me veas de esa manera? - se empezaba a sentir incomoda por ser observada, tal vez si lucía mal y mas su cara con ojeras por la noche anterior donde no podía dormir por los efectos, "maldición".

-Claro que luces mal, ¿Por qué diablos establece peleando y quien era la chica con la que establece? - eso ultimo no sonó para nada bien de parte de la castaña

-Estas celosa? Sabes eso me pone feliz pero no podemos tener algo Chitaru es mi amiga y jefa, nunca podría tener algo así- parecía que estaba dando un discurso y por ultimo se arrodillo -Jajaja debiste ver tu cara, solo bromeo, era una amiga la conozco desde siempre y la pelea fue culpa de esos malditos, estaban siendo demasiados temerarios- ahora que tenían eso comenzaba a notar sus heridas que seguían sangrando.

-Ese no es el punto, deberías ser más conscientes de tu entorno que iba a pasar si ellos los hubieran dejado peor de lo que estas-

-Eso nunca había pasado, conocemos nuestra fuerza y límites, además nadie te pedirá un sermón Shiena así que yo me largo de aquí-

-No iras a ningún lado así que cállate y siéntete en lo que curo tus heridas- una muy molesta pelirroja la laguna no tan lejos a lo que Otoya solo maldijo en lo bajo y se incorporó de inmediato.

Las heridas del rostro eran muy pequeñas y tal vez dejarían marca un tiempo, pero nada de que alarmarse, pero desde que llegaron Chitaru noto que su playera en un costado tenía sangre abundante y eso no le gusta para nada.

-Ahora quítate la playera necesito ver tu abdomen-

-Claro que no la quitare- dijo muy sonrojada mirando de reojo a Shiena que se ruborizo de igual manera.

-Que eres una niña pequeña? Ahora quítatela y deja que revise- muy resignada se la quito.

Podía observar un abdomen medio tonificado, piel clara y cicatrices? ... Shiena quedo sorprendida por mala suerte de Chitaru que la estaba medio viendo.

-Mira tenía razón al pedirte que te la quitaras- acerco un algodón con alcohol al costado de Otoya y esta por la sorpresa y el dolor cayo al piso y comenzó a gritar.

-Que te pasa? Porque haces eso, duele mucho ... - se quedo tendida en el piso viendo el techo y se toco su costado que dolía demasiado. -Creo que moriré aquí en tu sala jiji- esto era tan irreal para ella que no sabia que mas decir.

-No vas a morir tan fácil, asi que ven te limpiare y vendare-

Para sorpresa de Shiena y Otoya la pelirroja era muy buena con los primeros auxilios y tenia una mano muy delicada para tratar a las personas, cuando termino de vendar a Takechi sonrió.

-Estas lista trata de no hacerte daño de nuevo o hasta que cierre esa herida, porque podría infectarse y ahora si morirías y no podre evitarlo-

-Gracias Chitaru y Shiena y perdón por las cosas que dije, es que estoy un poco mal ahora, no he sido los mejores días de mi vida- tomo su playera del suelo y la observo, no puedo tocar eso esta completamente sucia y llena de sangre y con un corte.

-Te prestare una playera mía vale, espera aquí- tomo el botiquín y se lo llevo consegu.

-Otoya sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, más a Haruki y Chitaru te ayudaran a lo que sea- estaba mirando a Takechi y su cara de cachorro recuperado que para ella era lo más tierno del mundo y se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Aquí tienes- escucho decir y luego identificar una playera caer en su cara

-Gracias, creo que ahora me ire, mañana hay que trabajar desde temprano-

-Puedes quedarte, si quieres aparte ya es muy noche-

-Vale me parece esa oferta gracias-

Ese día cada una de ellas se dio cuenta de algo que no querían admitir.

1.-Shiena esta colada por Takechi, pero está embarazada de Chitaru

2.-Takechi tiene nuevos problemas con sus drogas y quiere ser más cercano a Shiena

3.-Chitaru ya vio atreves de las antes identificadas y no sabe que hacer

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "


End file.
